death note s
by Sam Asahi
Summary: una historia a base de death note espero que les guste es como una continuacion si light se ubiera vuelto shinigami


S

07 octubre 2011 light shinigami habiendo olvidado todo acerca de su vida pasada hacia tiempo atrás escucho lo que Ryuk le conto sobre la vida de los humanos y los pensamientos de la persona q había seguido su forma de pensar le recordaban a la de él ese pensamiento de justicia

Sabiendo q a Ryuk no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida ya q desde que volvió del mundo de los humanos no había escrito ningún nombre y la esperanza de vida del humano q seguía no era que al llegar ese momento tomaría la libreta y escribiría las instrucciones de uso

11:40 pm se puso a buscar a un humano para entregarle la libreta, alguien con la personalidad de el humano que habría descripto Ryuk

Vio un colegio y empezó a recorrer las aulas fue entonces cuando se encontró con esa chica tenía una mirada como decepcionada de la vida distante *toco la campanilla de salida* decidió seguirla llego hasta su casa la chica entro e inmediatamente se encerró en su pieza, se lanzo a su cama y empezó a pensar en voz alta

-otro miserable día este mundo está podrido y no hay nada q pueda hacer para cambiarlo Kira trato pero termino desapareciendo si tan solo tuviera ese poder esa oportunidad de cambiar al mundo*en lo que light dejo caer su libreta al costado de su cama, ya que ella era la persona indicada*ah pero eso nunca va a pasar mejor dejo de sonar…pero qué? Este cuaderno no estaba aquí antes*lo abre y empieza a leer las reglas*

Light-hola

-eh…este es tu cuaderno

light-es tuyo ahora

-*se le iluminan los ojos, sonríe inevitablemente**empieza a hojear los nombres se detiene en el de light*es el ultimo nombre que escribiste

Light-no lo escribí yo, lo escribió el shinigami q utilizo este cuaderno ese era Kira

-*admira el nombre, se sienta frente a su computadora*con que tú eras Dios

Bueno pues seguiré tu legado(abre páginas de criminales)

-que haces?

-busco a alguien famoso que Kira no haya matado ya, acá hay uno salió su nombre a la luz solo hace 3 meses cargos: secuestro, asesinatos jajaja este es perfecto ok a ver q pasa si escribo:

Crees q lo agá jajaja al menos se va a morir además ya lo conocen en todo el mundo ese tal L se va a volver loco JAJAJAJAJAJA

¿Cómo te llamas shinigami?

-mi nombre (ni yo sé cómo me llamo en.….tahiushi q me diga tahiushi) Tahiushi

-tardas en responder ¿todos te pueden ver aquí dice que me tienes que seguir pero todos te pueden ver?

-no solo las personas que toquen el cuaderno

-está bien por ahora tengo q plantear una estrategia para no ser descubierta por L .Era normal escuchar que Kira estaba en Japón así que voy a priorizar los delincuentes japoneses aunque ya no queden tantos

-la muerte de ese criminal no va ser hasta dentro de tres días porque te preocupas tanto

-no es contra cualquiera que me estoy enfrentando tengo q ser precavida aparte ya viste como termino el ultimo q se le enfrento.

10/10/11 8:20 am SPK:(Near ya enterado de la muerte y de la nota se pone a pensar)-(light esta muerto esta persona planea continuar con los ideales de Kira, podría ser interesante tratar de atraparlo sea como sea es un criminal y debe pagar)

Empieza una comunicación

n-ya deben estar enterados del asesinato con la nota, este asesino va a ser un poco más complicado de atrapar puesto q su primera víctima era conocida…

Mogui-como que hay que esperar la nota decía claramente he vuelto además light escapo con vida pudo haber cambiado una de las libretas y esconderla tal vez perdió todos sus recuerdos y ahora los recupero de algún modo!

n-no este no es light el está muerto nos pondremos en contacto cuando descubra algo relevante

*Policía japonesa: Yamamoto: otro Kira….no...No que ya lo habían atrapado*con voz temblante*

10/10/11 12:23pm Sam llega tranquilamente a su casa entra a su cuarto cierra la puerta y se descontrola

-MALDITA ES EL COLMO DEBE MORIR SE SUISIDARA AHORA MISMO SI MBUJAJAJAJAJA!

Tahiushi :(uh parecía tan calmada cuando se lo decía en cara no creí que la hubiera afectado aunque a quien no si esa chica le dijo a toda la clase que el día anterior se había acostado con uno de sus compañeros y el sin pestañear tampoco lo negó) -dijiste q se suicidaría

-SIII….SE VA A SUICIDAR ESA MALDITA (se da cuenta de algo) que…que va a pasar si no puede suicidarse ahora…si…si no tiene con qué. Morirá de un ataque al corazón si pasa eso L podría sospechar directamente de mi….que hice? (tanta premeditación tanto esfuerzo por camuflar mi ubicación)

15/10/11 7:00am Sam llega preocupada a su clase por mas bien que sepa actuar no puede evitar la preocupación *toca la campanilla*entra el profesor al aula como la mayoría ya a de saber su querida compañera se suicido ayer, Sam sentía como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima su vida dependía de ello mas no podía sonreír en la clase ese día se prometió a si misma dejar de ser impulsiva con las muertes y que sería la última persona que conocía que moriría en sus manos

28/02/12 SPK Near con una gran preocupación en el rostro toma una bocanada de aire y grita a todo pulmón

-ES IMPOSIBLE YA NO PUEDO MAS EL QUE QUIERA TRATE DE ATRAPARLO YO NO PUEDO

La mañana siguiente Rember y Giovanni encuentran el cuerpo de Near con un disparo en la cabeza ambos exclamando "KIRA" mas Sam no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Near siquiera estaba enterada de ello hasta que tahiushi se lo comento

Este es mi Fanfic espero que les haya gustado a los que querían que light también tenga su venganza lo siento por las fans de Near y L no me malinterpreten pero Near tuvo que haber muerto en la caja amarilla junto con light.

**SAM ASAHI mi verdadero nombre**

**Será oculto por razones**

**De seguridad**


End file.
